


Close

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [19]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the cuts are superficial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #291 – _Neat_.

Most of the cuts are superficial, only the worst of them needing stitches, and all of the knife-work had been very, very neat. Sam's sleeping now, drugged out of his mind – one hand curled against his chest, the other (bandaged, from elbow to wrist) stretched out along his side. Cleaned up, put to rights, everything in order once more, and –

(A different picture than the one Sam had presented hours before, near senseless, sobbing, pale from blood-loss, so out of it from pain that he couldn't even say Gene's name.)

– certainly not looking like he'd been that ruddy close to death.


End file.
